Chibi Kid: Outside the World Meeting
by 8 rainbow stegosaurus 8
Summary: Kid wakes up in a strange hallway, with asymmetrical flowers. ERMEGERD. This is the second in the Chibi Kid series, you dont have to read the first but it'd make me happy. Mild OOC. ONESHOT. Rated T for language.


**WAZZUP. I was extremely happy to see that people liked my first chibi kid story [Chibi Kid: Goes to Ouran Academy]. So, after careful consideration, a can of coke, and I ninja battle, I've finally decided to make another! Since random is what I aim for, I thought, why not Hetalia? Also, if you haven't read my first chibi kid story, I'd like you to read it. Mostly because this story has some big references to the first one. If you're lazy and don't want to, that's cool too.**

Chibi Kid: Outside the World meeting

Chibi Kid yawned and rubbed his eyes with his chibi nubs**. **He sat up and stretched, "Ah, what a great morning!" he chimed. Kid opened his eyes and looked around. Aw, crap, this wasn't his room. "Did I sleepwalk again? Damn…" he sighed. Kid had OCD _and_ a sleepwalking issue; he was starting to think there were some problems with his father's asexual reproduction.

The reaper stood up slowly, examining his surroundings. He was in a well-decorated hallway, tables decorated with flower banquets lined the walls; it looked expensive. "Alright, now all I have to do is find my way out of here a—WHA?!" Kid gasped dramatically and stood there, mortified, as he made his own horrifying discovery. "OH. HELL. NO." Chibi Kid puton an angry game face.

"This flower goes here, this one goes here. No, this goes here. Wait, no, that's not right… AH, HA!" Kid rambled on as he continued to rearrange each flower banquet. "ACK! NO! THAT ONE GOES HERE!" he continued. "Excuse me," A voice came from behind Kid, '_Please don't let it be a girl in a bunny suit._' The shinigami thought frantically, last time he'd seen a girl in a bunny suit he'd choked on a rose petal and met a bunch of bisexual potential rapists, '_Please don't let it be a girl in a bunny suit. PLEASE, DO NOT LET IT BE A GIRL IN A BUNNY SUIT!_' He turned around slowly. It wasn't a girl in a bunny suit, it was worse.

Standing before Chibi Kid was a boy, in a penguin suit, with unusually large eyebrows. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "I'm Chibi Kid, who are you? What are you wearing? Why? Where am I?" There was a pause, "Chibi England, a penguin suit, I lost a bet, outside of the world meeting." He answered. "Now, why are you here? How did you get here? What are you doing to the flower banquets? Why?" Another pause, then Kid replied, "No idea, sleepwalking, rearranging them, they lack symmetry." Chibi England nodded his approval, "I see, but do the banquets _have _to be symmetrical? It's really not that importa—""IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL IMPALE YOU WITH A WALRUS." Chibi Kid growled. Chibi England's eyes widened for a moment, processing what he had just been threatened with, then widened even more _after_ he'd processed it. "Suddenly I see the importance of symmetry, carry on." He said in monotone, waddling away hastily. Chibi Kid turned back to the flowers and continued to rearrange them.

A few minutes later, everyone's favorite self-proclaimed hero was walking down the hallway, whistling cheerfully. The chibi American stopped when he saw Kid. "Yo, dude, who are you?" he asked curiously. "I'm Chibi Death the Kid." The shinigami replied, giving Alfred a quick glance. Wait, what was that? Kid looked up again. Oh no! That hair! It was asymmetrical! Chibi Kid quickly whipped around to face the American. "Hey, what's with the look bro?" "Hold still." He ordered in a low voice.

Chibi Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Dude? What're you doing?" he questioned. "Hold. Still." The reaper repeated firmly. He slowly reached his hand for the annoying Nantucket; he latched his hand onto it tightly. "A-ah!" the American stuttered, a slight blush dusting his face. With a grunt, chibi Kid tore of chibi America's most famous piece of hair.

Chibi England, still in his penguin suit, stood up from his chair in the world meeting. "Something amazing has happened." He announced flatly, to no one in particular, considering he was the only one in the room at the moment.

Outside, Chibi America let out a pained cry, "OW! OW! OW! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" The chibi reaper gave Alfred a slightly confused look. "It was just a piece of hair." He stated flatly. "No….no…" Chibi America sighed, "It was a _bit _more than that." "What do you mean?" Kid inquired, using a chibi nub to adjust a flower. "Well…" America trailed off, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "do you know what a, 'erogenous spot' is?" Kid looked up, not at America, but at an unknown place down the hall, deep in thought. "Oh, yes! I remember what it is! It's—it's….it's…oh…" the reaper's chibi face paled, something even he didn't think was possible at this point.

"D-did I just touch your…?" Kid didn't want to finish his sentence. "Yeah." America answered. "And then I-?" "Yup." America interrupted. There was a moment of silence between the two. "I'm sorry to ask this but who the hell has their…e-zone… in their _hair_?" America let out a chibi-like chuckle, "Me I guess, it might have been the show writer, although I'm pretty sure it was a fan thing. Maybe it was a bit o—" America was interrupted by a loud clang in the ceiling, "THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN! NINJA GUMMI BEAR SQUAD #8! ASSEMBLE!"

"W-what was that?!" Chibi Alfred questioned with a hint of panic in his voice; he was looking around at the ceiling frantically. "Oh…shit…" Kid claims to have forgotten his last encounter with squad #8, but it's a bit hard to just disregard a bunch of ninja gummi bears descending from above and dragging away a strange girl in a bunny suit.

Just like Chibi Kid's memory predicted, gummi bears of varying colors began to leak from the ceiling, surrounding the chibi country. "What's up…? Dudes…?" America laughed nervously. The gummi ninjas, ignoring the chibi American, grabbed him and began to drag him away. He didn't fight back as he was dragged into the darkness, confused. Kid turned away from the scene slowly, he sighed and began to rub his temples, "Forget…" he mumbled, "forget…forget…forget…" He continued to arrange the flowers.

"So then I, like, said, '_Uh-Uh Britain! You like, totally lost the bet! Now put on the suit._'" Poland rambled to Lithuania as they walked down the only hallway that's in this story. The two passed the reaper without even giving him a glance. "I hate the Polish." Kid muttered under his breath as he tweaked another flower. "I agree." a voice said, "I think that Poland should go ahead and die now, da?" Chibi Kid looked up, "Who are you?" he questioned. "I'm Chibi Russia. I've been sitting here the whole time, watching." Of course, Ivan finished this sentence with a smile. "Wow…um…hmm…uh…" Chibi Kid racked his brain for a response, but came up with nothing, so Russia continued to speak. "You know," he said, "I watched you sleep for a while~."

"You're being…uh…p-pretty straight forward about this." Kid noted nervously. "Da, I am." Chibi Ivan replied simply. "Could you leave, please?" Chibi Kid asked. "Okay." Russia replied, he stood up and walked down the hall towards the world meeting. Paranoid, Kid searched around for any more strange people that might have been watching him. After finding no one, he went back to work.

Some light chattering at the end of the hall alerted Chibi Kid that he was about to encounter some new strange characters, over his dead body. Kid hid under the table, waiting for the people to just, leave. Kid didn't know just how good his judgment was until he caught a glance at the chibi men walking by. "Vikings rule! Vikings rule! Vikings Rule!" one chanted. Kid noticed that he was wielding an axe a scooted further under the table. "Could you please quiet down?" another complained. "VIKINGS RULE! VIKINGS RULE! VIKINGS RUL—Ack!" "Now, shut up! Danish bastard." "Damn Iceland, what's _your _problem?"

Kid sat patiently as the Chibi Nordics passed by, he refused to leave until he heard the doors at the other end of the hall open and close. Chibi Kid let out a sigh of relief, "They're gone…" he crawled out quickly, wanting to get back to arranging the flowers. The reaper jumped when he accidently ran into someone, '_shit…_' he thought.

"Honhonhon~" the chibi man laughed from above. Kid jerked his head back to see who had that _retarded_ laugh. "Well hellooo honhon~" Chibi Kid gulped, "You're French, aren't you?" "Wi." The Frenchman answered. "And your name is…?" "Chibi France." Kid stood up and brushed himself off, "I see…now," Kid whipped out a piece of paper and pen from two unknown pockets. "This contract states that you are merely French, you are not perverted and do not have a perverted history. Most of all, it means that you aren't a rapist and are not attracted to me sexually." "I...um…" the chibi Frenchman trailed off, "apologies monsieur…I can't sign that." The chibi reaper cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked. "You want the truth, mon ami?" Kid nodded. "Well, I'm one of the most perverted countries in existence, I have _quite_ the past honhonhon~, and although I'm _technically _not a rapist, I must say that you have an _extremely_ arousing appearance." "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Kid stuttered. "Good day to you, _sexy b-" _

Kid began flailing his arms around himself; France had to double back a few steps to avoid the wild limbs. "S-SEE THIS?! THIS IS MY _NO RAPE _ZONE! NO ONE'S ALLOWED IN! NO ONE! THIS IS MY BUBBLE!" Chibi France slowly backed further and further away from Chibi kid, who was still flailing his arms and screaming random nonsense at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOO OOOOOONEE!"

Back in the World Conference, Chibi Iceland stood abruptly, "Puffin." He muttered. "What…?" Denmark questioned. "I forgot him…" "Huh? We can't hear you." said England. Iceland snapped his head toward the exit, staring at it frantically before sprinting for the door, "I FORGOT PUFFIN!" He exclaimed. "Iceland! Wait!" Chibi Norway ran after Iceland. "What? Hey! Wait up!" Denmark yelled after them. The door slammed, France turned to the remaining two Nordics "What about you guys?" he asked. "Meeeeh." was their monotone reply. "Okay…" France trailed off.

In the hallway, Chibi Kid had finally calmed down, and had gone back to working on the flowers. "PUUUUUUUUUUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIN!" Chibi Iceland screamed as he hauled ass down the hallway. Kid immediately began to flail his arms again. "NOOOOO OOOOOONEE!" The two Nordics didn't pay much attention to him as they just avoided the arms and continued their chase. Kid's arms slowed to a stop, he calmly turned around and continued his project.

"Ve~" chimed a happy voice down the hall. '_It's okay…he's Italian._' thought Chibi Kid. "Why are you walking with me?" another voice replied to the first. '_…They're…Italian_' Kid corrected himself. "Because you looked lonely!" the first answered. "Hm, ok, hey, who's that?" the second gestured to Kid. "I don't know, hey! Are you new?!"

Kid turned to the two, "No I'm just staying for a little while. Who are you?" "I'm Chibi Italy! This is Chibi Romano!" Kid examined the two for a moment. "Oh, well, Italy, how do you get your bangs like that?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, well I just brush a little over this-a-way, then a little over that-away, then ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~." Kid nodded as he listened intently, arranging Chibi Romano's hair according to Italy's instruction. Soon, both Italy's had the same 'bang style'. "SYMMETRY!" he exclaimed, hugging the two. "That voice…" Romano trailed off, "You sound American…are you American?" "Yes…?" Kid answered. Romano shoved the Chibi Shinigami off of him. "Suck my balls! Stupid American!" he yelled, pulling his arm back for a punch. "Ah! Kidding! I'm Italian!" Kid laughed nervously. "Oh~!" the two said in unison. They immediately hugged the reaper. "Y-you're in my bubble! Uh…Uh….I'M ENGLISH!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" the Italians screamed. They both ran down the hallway towards the world meeting. "Erm…ok?" Kid shrugged and got back to work.

About an hour later, Kid backed up to admire his work. "Perfect symmetry." He confirmed to himself. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWESSSSSOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO" Kid jumped and turned to see Chibi Prussia running down the hallway, his arms were both spread outward. "N-NO!" Kid exclaimed. "YOU IDIOT! WATCH OUT!" Prussia ignored him. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he continued. The chibi Prussian's outstretched arms proceeded to knock down each flower banquet, one by one. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMEEE!" he finished. He opened the doors to the World Conference and entered obnoxiously. The shinigami just stood there, stunned, staring at the piles of flowers that used to be so balanced.

Then, he fainted.

**Yay! It's done! If you liked it, please review, favorite, and tell your friends! Or not, you don't **_**have **_**to… Since I'm fairly sure that I'll be making more Chibi Kid stories, feel free to follow! Also, I have a few other stories here, if you could go read those, that'd be sweet. Lastly, if you have an idea for what I should do for the **_**next**_** Chibi Kid, I'd like to hear it.**


End file.
